Percy Jackson- Commander of Chaos' Army
by GabrielaSy127
Summary: Percy was so happy to learn the coming of his half-brother, Jake. In the turnout events of Jake's coming, Jake kept on giving out rumours to campers resulting for them to doubt Percy and treats him as a convict. He thought that his best friends and his most trusted people, his girlfriend, wouldn't leave him. But he was wrong.. Whole summary Inside!
1. Percy Jackson- Commander of Chaos' Army

**Something From Me** -

Anyway.. This is.. yah I know.. the plot is so common to fanfics with Percy Jackson and Chaos, but well because of the awesomeness of that kind of plot I decided to make my own story and yah using my own words and some of mine and other people's ideas of what events will happen. Hope you'll like it.

Well I have a Wattpad.. do follow me~ it would be appreciated!~

/GabrielaSy

**Summary** -

Percy was so happy to learn the coming of his half-brother, Jake. In the turnout events of Jake's coming, Jake kept on giving out rumours to campers resulting for them to doubt Percy and treats him as a convict. He thought that his best friends and his most trusted people, his girlfriend, wouldn't leave him. But he was wrong, Annabeth cheated on him with Jake while his bestfriends ignores him. Chaos then showed up in the time when Percy was really depressed and gave him a second chance, to help the universe against evil. Now as Chaos' Commander, he and some part of the Chaos' army is assigned to a mission to help the gods in their another battle against Gaea and the titans.

**Others** -

I respect comments. I accept the thought of you not liking the story well because I started doing this for my personal interest not for others.. xP

**[DO NOT OWN PJO]**

Percy was so happy to learn the coming of his half-brother, Jake. In the turnout events of Jake's coming, Jake kept on giving out rumours to campers resulting for them to doubt Percy and treats him as a convict. He thought that his best friends and his most trusted people, his girlfriend, wouldn't leave him. But he was wrong, Annabeth cheated on him with Jake while his bestfriends ignores him. Chaos then showed up in the time when Percy was really depressed and gave him a second chance, to help the universe against evil. Now as Chaos' Commander, he and some part of the Chaos' army is assigned to a mission to help the gods in their another battle against Gaea and the titans.


	2. A Mission Awaits

**Chapter 1 **– A Mission Awaits.

500 years after Percy's disappearance.

**(Alpha's POV) **

I just came back from my 6855th mission and Chaos is asking me out to go do another mission, I still didn't know what it is but am ready to go ask him. I looked unto a mirror, which was from head to toes. I saw a tan figure that was shown, his clothes were pure white including the boots- gloves-, a cape was hung at his shoulder's with an embroided Alpha sign colored with a faint sea-green. Blade as light as day was hung at his right waist at the other part of his waist was a bag that gives unlimited throwing knives, and a hood covered his face not showing anything above his smile on his mouth. No doubt it was myself. I walk out the ship talked to, Narsus, the computer that Chaos gave me,

"Narsus, I'll be leaving to Chaos, make sure to guard the ship."

Then a screen opened at my right side and a figure with brunette hair and childish smile look up to me,

"Yes, master."

I left after giving back a smile. I went to Chaos' throne room after I knocked and was approved and found Lakanol, the vice commander of the whole army and also my bestfriend, standing beside him. He was wearing the usual clothes of the army except it was in a darker gray not the gray which the whole army uses, his hood off his head. I bowed to Chaos and he smiled in return and went back to his serious face.

"Percy,.. You need to go back to Earth and help the gods, my daughter Gaea is rising again while the titans are at her side."

I flinched when he called me by my name, only he and Lakanol knows my past and my name, and replied,

"My lord, Percy is long dead. But as Alpha, the commander of your whole army, I shall not defy you."

I've got no choice either way I'll be there in Earth in that camp... He smiled again.

"Ok fine, Alpha. Anyway restrain from killing well.. the ones at the ally side. Section 1 commander, vice commander, and it's army should be fine to accompany you and Lakanol, yes?"

We both nodded at the same time and Chaos continued,

"You both and the army will be leaving here at exactly 5 hours and will be there after another 5 hours. You may now prepare especially your mental part, Alpha, it may be too much for you to handle when you learn the truth. Oh and Lakanol I would be very busy after this, here's the one that can control Alpha's emotion when he turns to Omega, beware after, it has side effects"

Chaos threw a vial with a green liquid substance to Lakanol. We left the room after bowing. Soldiers kept on smiling to us as we went to prepare.

**(Soldier's POV) **

As I saw Commander Alpha and Vice Commander Lakanol. I immedietely was happy to see them, I didn't bow because they all told the soldiers that it's fine. They have this nice atmosphere around them always. But never deny Alpha when he turns to Omega and show respect. Omega means the end, may it be to happiness, contentment, or even life. Omega is wel.. But before I finished my thougth a new comer asked me when they'll have a free time, seems like he's one of the people Alpha save in his missions, I told him I didn't know cause it seems that they are preparing for a mission. He nodded in disappointment and thanked me.

**A/N: do check my wattpad :3 /GabrielaSy and do follow me w please?**


	3. A Helping Hand From The One With Grudge

**Chapter 2** – A Helping Hand From The One With Grudge.

**(3rd Person POV) **

The room was huge. 14 thrones were placed and in front were smaller thrones. The olympians flashed in and that includes Hestia and Hades, since the end of the giants' battle they have been olympians. Then Zeus said,

"I hereby start the meeting. Gaea and the titans are gonna be rough together.. Anyone with suggestions?"

"We need to strengthen the defences." said Athena.

"How about combining the roman and greek camps?" Hera suggested.

"We need Per-"

Hestia stopped on what she was gonna say after looking at Poseidon. Then a man appeared from a vortex. His skin is as dark as night with stars on it and wore a black suit.

"Who are you! Why are you here!" Zeus bellowed.

"Better loose up yourself Zeus it may cost you. I am Chaos and I am here to help you against Gaea and the titans"

"C-Chaos!"

All the gods bowed and Athena asked,

"Why would you help us not your daughter Gaea?"

She stared with her gray eyes, and Chaos replied,

"Oh isn't this the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Well I have been judging since you reigned and it seems that Gaea or the titans bring darkness to Earth, while you the gods survive with humans. Help them in the process and even have children with them… Now, do you accept my offer?"

Athena looked at Zeus then all of the gods nodded,

"We accept Lord Chaos." Zeus said while sitting uncomfortably.

"Okay then, my army would be here in exactly 10 hours and that includes Alpha, my commander and Lakanol, my vice commander, do not make them angry especially Alpha, he have this grudge.. I wouldn't be surprise if you were sent to the void." All the gods' shivered on the word, none dared to ask more.

"I should go already."

Then Chaos opened another vortex and went in, leaving the gods bewildered.

**(Alpha's POV) **

Along the way, me and Lakanol kept on talking about the good memories we had together, such as the time when a dog bit off his cloak and then spit it out to his face. But after the 4 other hours of doing pretty much nothing cause we just snapped our fingers and all the things we needed were prepared neatly at a smaller version of my ship, as I told Narsus to change to, but was as big as the Section 1's ship, we headed to the ship and started the journey to Earth.

"So... Uhggh"

Now I should go introduce more about Lakanol. I took him in the army after the mission of saving the empire of Kalambar from the nasty emperor, the father of Lakanol who has been torturing him even though he is his son. He has a good personality not like his hated father.

"Lakanol, I'll be fine. You should be worrying about yourself."

He nodded off and went to his room. It was rare he was off the mood. I sighed and went to the living room noticing I was too. Then I remembered all the campers.. Including Annabeth, I frowned.

"They are already dead. It has been 500 years since I left." I said in a low voice

What to do these 5 hours... Then I decided to sleep. So I went up to the 7th floor of the ship headed to the room at the farthest part of the alley and opened the door. There I saw a grassy scene with trees and bushes at the surroundings, some bearing blue fruits, which was until a km to a house colored in cream with blue designs everywhere. Of course it was mine. I teleported to it's porch and went in and to the nearest chair, I sat comfortably and sighed to sleep.


	4. The Past I Have Hated

**Chapter 3** – The Past I Have Hated.

**(Alpha's POV) **

_-There I saw my past. We finally won the battle against the giants and Gaea. Then something happened that made me more happy, my father told me that I will be having a half-brother named Jake around 18 years old. We have the same age, so I asked father why he didn't get him after the promise all the gods made. He replied "I don't know." I was shocked, how did my father not know that but then I left it like that and put it at the back of my mind. He arrived after the week my father told me. At first I thought we would have a fun time together but it wouldn't. He kept on bragging about the time he killed a minotaur but it was I who did that for him, he flirted to every girl he sees and then always says that he was a much better hero than me. Everyone believed on what he says but he wasn't contented when he saw me not caring so he started giving out fake rumours about me and most of the campers started hating me, calling me a stealer or something like that, but then again he step it in a notch when he saw me ignoring it. Cause well I still have my bestfriends at my side, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and especially Annabeth, but well all of them, except for Annabeth, hated me. Then Annabeth became more precious to me, wanting not to let her go. I decided to propose to her so I did the quest of the 12 pinnacles of Hercules for Athena, to get her approve of my proposal and then went to the arena to practice, then saw my father, Poseidon, saying he was the best son he had and said that he was so proud of him. It broke my heart hearing that. So I was gonna go to Annabeth for comfort then I heard a wild rally of campers shouting _

_"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" _

_and then I saw a scene that should not happen... I saw Jake and... Annabeth kissing. It broke my broken heart leaving it so fine that it cannot be repaired. A person beside me suddenly saw me, _

_"Oh... Percy." she said,_

_ it was Katie, even if it was said in a small voice, Annabeth suddenly heared it. She pulled away her lips, lightly pushed Jake, and looked at our direction. Her eyes became wild open, then all the campers and fa- Poseidon were looking at me. She then said, _

_"Percy, it's not what you were thinki-"_

_ I frowned and said in a controlled voice, _

_"Then what is it?" _

_She was unable to speak, her mouth was unable to move, while her gray eyes were looking at me. It felt like she really couldn't move but I didn't care. Then I continued, _

_"I can't believe I wasted my time for you.. Seems like I'll just go."_

_I then ran to my cabin without even anyone following me, I picked up riptide, took a drachma and toss it at the mist of the saltwater fountain in my cabin. I said in a wavy voice,_

_"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson at New York."_

_The mist shimmered then I saw mom running from something in the kitchen. I froze as I saw it was a monster and beside it was Paul, my stepfather, dead._

_"MOTHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_Terror filled her eyes. The monster then stabbed her with the kitchen knife and she slowly fell to the ground, smiling as she saw me. Her hand reaching to the mist._

_"Percy… It's good to see yo-"_

_Then her hand fell dead to the floor. I cried and cried as the mist starts to fade away. Then a voice said, _

_"Please deposit one drachma for another five minutes."_

_The iris message already blinked out leaving the room quiet except for the gurgle of the fountain and my faint wimper. After seeing that, I felt like there's nothing for me to do.. I then left half blood-hill without any hesitation.-_


	5. Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 4** – Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

**(Alpha's POV) **

I woke up seeing my hands tremble. That dream again.., I thought. Then someone opened the door.

"Alpha.. We're almost there."

Lakanol said while I was sitting up straight at my chair.

"..." I sighed.

Then he continued,

"You know.. You should head to wash, your sweating. Anyway be fast! I want to go check Earth already. Oh yeah, it seems that Section 1's ship will be heading down to the ground first."

He said while looking at my skin that were exposed and then to my face that couldn't be seen. I stood up and put the weight of my arm around his shoulder,

"Oh you soo just wanna go see Klara."

He took off my arm, back off, then wielded his dark gray sword and said,

"And you want a scar on your face!"

I also wielded my sword and smiled,

"let's see who'll get a scar on the fa-"

A black vortex appeared in between of both of us and Chaos went out.

"Alpha... You're so sweaty.."

Lakanol smiled and sheated his sword and I also did so.

"Told you." He mocked.

"Shut up!" I said as I threw a knife

And I went to shower while Chaos and Lakanol went off to the living room at the 1st floor of the ship. The water calm me down. I went out the house fully dressed and teleported to the 1st floor, living room. Chaos already went off, so Lakanol was left there excited to see Klara. Then I looked out of the glass which covered the whole wall of the ship but it is one-way so the outside couldn't see the inside. I saw camp blood-hill.

**(Annabeth's POV) **

After the meeting was held about the said army of Chaos helping us, we are now waiting for them to come. The sun was already setting and then a shadow cast over the field. The campers including me looked up. It was two huge ship. The first to land was colored in gray and silver. A whole army wearing a suit of colored gray in the same way of the ship. They went out and only took 20 seconds for them to finish their formation which was neatly organized. As I searched through all soilders, all of them are wearing a hood and powerful. I then realized there were two people in front of the army with black stars pinned at their chest, showing their ranks. Chiron went in front and shook their hands in welcome.

"Welcome, this is Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron"


	6. Frozen As The Girl Introduced Herself

**Chapter 5** – Frozen As The Girl Introduced Herself.

**(Annabeth's POV) **

Then the girl with the 3 stars on her chest said,

"Thank you, Chiron. My name is Klara, commander of section 1 army, this is Levi,"

Then she pointed at the guy beside her with 2 stars on the chest,

"He's the vice commander of section 1."

The second ship then landed. It's colored in pitch black just like the universe, then dotted designs colored in sea green were everywhere and noticable even if you were half blind. I was expecting for another batch of what came out of the ship but only two people came out. After they came out the ships disappeared. You can feel that they are much more powerful as if they are each a one man army. They both have different outfit with the army, the first guy's outfit is so pure of light that as if it was the day itself, a cloak was hung at his shoulder with an embroided Alpha Sign on the color of sea green on it, 5 golden stars were pinned, and a hood also covered the face of the guy so I couldn't see anything above his mouth. The other guy is at his side, his outfit was colored dark gray as if the day and night was combined with the night as the superior, a cloak was also hung at his shoulders but there was no design, he has 4 golden stars pinned, and a hood also covering his face. He looked at the girl who just introduced. What was her name again? Klara? Yeah, that was what it was. Then he teleported to her side and was about to hug her but then the guy in white teleported there and quickly grabbed his cloak while Klara got her knife and put it at his neck and she said,

"Lakanol, we are here as guests, show proper decorum."

"But it's been a long time! I missed you." Lakanol sulked,

"It's only been a day, Lakanol." She said then blushed.

Which was a bit out of her character, even though I don't know anything more than her first name, I could feel she has a strict personality and he, that Lakanol, seems to be having a good personality. Anyway... It seems that I should go introduce myself to the leaders.

**(Alpha's POV) **

Seems like Jake isn't here, a good thing for now.

To be frank, I seriously missed Earth. Faintly, I smiled. It's one of it's kind. The ocean makes me really calm but also makes me mad about my fa- poseidon. I removed my hand from Lakanol's cloak and was going to go check the campers but instead a camper went up to us. I smiled at her while looking to where she is, then I froze. She spoke while her curly blonde hair went down to her shoulders,

"Hi, I also welcome you to camp. My name is Annabeth Chase."


	7. I Heared It From

**Chapter 6** – I Heared It From.

**(Lakanol's POV) **

Annabeth Chase... Where did I hear that. I remember I heared that somewhere. At the side of my eyes I saw Alpha froze. Then I realize that was the girl who broke Alpha's kind heart. I couldn't control my anger so I took my gray sword and swinged it at her. A sound of blades clashing was heard even afar. It was Alpha's hand knife that stopped mine. I absolutely didn't see his swing it was so fast.

"What are you doing?" He said in a controlled voice.

"Isn't she the person who br-" But I was overtaked by Alpha.

"Lakanol, if you yourself can't control your anger, how could you help me control mine?"

Then I realized Annabeth backing out, her eyes widening from the show of speed. I quickly sheathed my sword and said sorry. Soldiers were also shocked of my behavior, cause I don't usually just try to kill people..

"Alp-" Then again he did not let me finish.

"No, it's ok. Why don't you tell the soldiers to go to their respective room to Chaos' cabin." Alpha smiled at me then I said,

"Chaos still didn't give us a cabin."

"Does it have to be Chaos."

He snapped his fingers then a huge cabin appeared beside the so called by the campers, Big House. The campers were shocked then I sighed then looked at the soldiers,

"Soldiers! You already know who your roommate will be, obviously your siblings. Now find your respective room with your name at the door, then pack out your things."

**(Soldier's POV)**

I was saved by Alpha 127 years ago from my ex-home planet Karund and now my home planet is Chaotics- The very own planet of Chaos and where every soldiers now live. My name is Synthis Blake Resimone Pesch, everyone who knows me calls me Blake, even Alpha. It's normal for Alpha to know my name.. Cause he knows every soldier's name, home planet, age on when they became immortal and what their age really is, and a lot more that you could think of.

At the side of my eye I saw Lakanol sighs and then looked unto us, soldiers.

"Soldiers! You already know who your roommate will be, obviously your siblings. Now find your respective room with your name at the door, then pack out your things." he says.

So I went to the Chaos Cabin that appeared near a house with the other soldiers and was about to ask the commander if we could fit in. Even if the cabin is big, would it fit all the 1000 soldiers? I then disregard the question when I came in the cabin. It was around 10x as big as the outside and seems that it is supported with Alpha's magic. Seriously Alpha really is a wonder. He is someone who everyone admires and respects. Who would not respect him...

I then packed out my things quickly and went off to find the training area at the camp. As I enter the training room, some soldiers were already there training. Klara, commander of section 1 army then visualized in the hologram watch which was all given to each soldiers when we joined the army,

"SOLDIERS! Alpha, Lakanol, Levi, and me would be going to the Big House, which is just beside our cabin, for a meeting. I would expect for everyone to train until we come out, if not then there would be a corresponding punishment."

After she finished the conversation, she blinked out of the hologram. Then a huge mass of soldiers went out of the cabin and ran to the training area.


	8. I Won't be Coming

**Chapter 7** - I Won't be Coming.

**(Alpha's POV)**

How... How is she still alive. Inside me is mixed with a lot of emotions, anger with some glee, hate with some love, sadness with some happiness. All the soldiers already went off to the cabin so I teleported to Chaos Throne Room and there I found him sitting on a chair behind a pitch black desk. I bowed to him and said in the most smallest voice,

"Why didn't you tell me.."

He replied,

"It's for you to know."

But now the question that is in my mind is how are some of my old friends and... That girl, still alive. He then stared at me straight in the eye and spoke in my head,

"The gods granted immortality to those who helped alot at the second titan war and/or the giant war."

I nodded and spoke,

"I shall take my leave, they might be waiting for me."

He smiled and I opened a vortex and went in.

**(Lakanol's POV) **

I went up to the roof of the cabin... It has 7 floors so I really could see the whole camp from here. I then decided to go to the forest. After a minute of jogging I saw some damaged pile of rocks. It must be the Zeus Fist that was in the past of Alpha.. So the Kampe died here.. Now that it's in my mind, where is Alpha? Then a vortex opened up and threw out Alpha with and unsatisfied look in his face. In my perspective, it seems that he went of to Chaos. I started off the conversation,

"The meeting is almost ready to start, the immortal campers are all there and the gods seem to like it better if they would be the last to come, or maybe it's just Zeus and his dramatic entrances."

He flinched and stared at me when I said "Immortal campers".

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me!" he said in a lesser controlled voice than a while ago.

The color of his clothes fading darker and darker. Even with the hood on, I could see his pupils slowly becoming red. I froze in fear and fell to the ground, at this rate he's gonna turn to Omega, he then realized something, I could see that when he paused. Then all his anger flew away in a second. I thought I was gonna die..

"Ughh... I'm sorry.." He then opened out one of his hand and helped me up.

**(Alpha's POV)**

I'm so childish! How could I do that to Lakanol.. That.. That was my first time shouting at him.

"I won't be coming to the meeting." I said directly at him and disappeared to my room at the 7th floor of the cabin.


	9. Forever and Ever

**Chapter 8** - Forever and Ever

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I cut off the rope that was attached to the tree and tied to the feet of an Apollo camper, obviously it's one of the pranks of a child of Hermes. Then he fell to the ground face first. Sheathing my dagger back to it's scabbard, I looked unto my watch learning that there would be only a quarter left until the meeting would start. He thanked me then I said,

"Be careful next time if you see a Hermes camper smirking at you. Lucky you, it wasn't Travis and Connor, if it was them then… you'll sure be stinky for a week."

He paled, nodded and went off. Today is so tiresome. If only.. If only _he_ was here, I wouldn't mind being immortal, forever- and ever. I focused my eyes to my hand that were raised in front of me, my sight becoming blurry and tears then streamed endlessly down my cheeks. I miss him… I miss him so much.

5 minutes have past, finally I was able to get a hold of myself. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and cheeks, picked up the ropes from the ground and brought it to my mother's cabin. As I closed the door of the cabin, I put the ropes beside the trash and sighed. _Rest first before the meeting_, I said to my mind. Then I opened my drawer and got a necklace, a ring glisten in green and white. It was decorated with some emerald and a owl with eyes of two diamonds. Tiny words were encarved in the inner part of the ring. It wrote, "_Never forget that I love you forever, Wise Girl._" Placing the necklace around my neck.

**(Lakanol's POV)**

"Three more minutes until the meeting and we are still here… Inside the cabin..!" Karla screamed as we went up to the 6th floor. The door of the elevator moved aside as we passed through. I then leaned at the peach-colored wall. Right now, I am pretty sure Alpha locked himself up in his 7th floor. I know I just said "his". Well this is the point, Alpha owns the entire 7th floor for his and his only, it's been like that for how many years. Anyway the 1st to 5th floor is for the room of the soldiers and each floor has their own weaponry. While for us, vice commander of the army, Section 1 commander and vice commander resides at the 6th floor. Well about the cloaks. When a person joins they are given one by mostly Alpha because Alpha is the one who mainly recruit. He's somewhat like the one who percieve Chaos. Anyway you can only remove your hood when your in your room or when Alpha or Chaos asks you so. The last person who didn't heed the advice… Nevermind about that.

"Are we really going to go at the meeting? Without Alpha?" Levi asks as he closed the door to his room and frowned.

"We got no choice, man. We need to help them in their war, Chaos orders."

We went back in the private elevator that only allow us three and Alpha. The door closes and went down to the ground floor. I know you are thinking why we didn't use our teleportation that only the three of us and Alpha have the capability to do. It's because the three of us excluding Alpha have limitations on teleportation. Even in a small distance of teleportation, I would feel like I just barfed. It seems like Alpha was used to it.. What did Chaos do to Alpha for him to be custom with it or was it just his hardwork.. Nahh, that's impossible.

Finally we went out of the cabin and directly went to the Big House. I then spotted Annabeth as she went in and closed the door with some other campers. I looked to Klara and saw her biting of a bread stick that she just loves. I went near her and bit off the half of it and chewed it as she blushed,

"H-How dare you!" she said as her blush grew crimson red and tries to punch me but was able to avoid it by a mere second, gulping down the food.

I smiled and put out my tongue to annoy Klara.

**(Annabeth's POV)**

As I went in the Big House I notice those commander and vice commanders walking their way thru here. Then I also noticed that their commander or Alpha as they say, is not with them. He'll be late, I suppose. I opened the door of the Big House, closed it behind me, and took my seat and saw that all of the cabin leaders are already present including Jake, which was surprising of him since he doesn't usually come in early or even come. Five minutes passed and none of those commanders/vice commanders have entered the house. I wonder why..

**AN: well that's for now sorry guys . I'll update this chapter! I promise!**


End file.
